


Carry On Valentine

by AndrastesMagister



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Canon Gay Character, LGBTQ Character, M/M, One Shot, Post-Book: Carry On, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6030997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndrastesMagister/pseuds/AndrastesMagister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know I'm a day late but I wanted to post this anyways. Simon and Baz on a Valentine's Day date!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry On Valentine

Everything was ready for tonight; Penny was out of the flat, everything was cleaned, and Simon cooked dinner for two. All he needed to complete the evening was Baz, who would be on his way shortly. Simon didn’t tell Baz what they would be doing for their first Valentine’s Day; he wanted to keep it a surprise. They had been together for a few months now; he figured it was time to make the relationship a bit more serious. 

Simon pattered around the apartment, making sure everything was the way it was supposed to be when he heard his phone buzz. It was a text from Baz. 

I’ll be there in 5 minutes. 

He took one last glance around the living room; everything appeared to be fine, nothing awry. Simon ran into the bathroom, taking one last look at his overall appearance. He had taken a shower earlier, his curly hair combed and neat, the only thing that was bothering him were his wings and tail, but Baz never seemed to mind them. Simon returned to the kitchen to set the plates of food onto the dining table. Penny had helped him make stuffed oysters, something he taught himself how from watching videos online. When Simon told Penny he was making oysters she giggled. 

“What’s so funny?” he wondered, seeing nothing wrong with preparing oysters for the evening’s meal. 

“Simon,” she got out in between fits of laughter, “oysters are an aphrodisiac.” As soon as Penny said aphrodisiac Simon’s face grew a bright red. He hadn’t realized how this dinner may come across to Baz and hope that he wouldn’t notice. 

After a few minutes of setting the table and lighting the candle sticks that decorated the table, the doorbell rang. Simon hurried to the door, smoothing his white button up before reaching for the doorknob, opening the door. Outside in the hallway stood Baz, wearing a dark grey suit paired with a green tie. Simon found himself staring at his boyfriend instead of inviting him inside. 

“Uh, Simon?” Baz laughed, bringing Simon back to reality. 

“Oh sorry” Simon muttered, moving out of Baz’s way so that he may step inside. “You look nice, Baz.” Simon stammered out as he closed the door behind Baz. Baz’s face flushed lightly, Simon thought that it was cute; he wanted to kiss his cheeks. 

Baz looked around at their environment, taking in the candles, food, and dimmed lights. A small smile crept across his face, as his eyes returned to Simon’s. 

“Simon this is all …” Baz trailed off, crossing the room to meet Simon. Baz wrapped his arms around Simon, swaying them back and forth slightly, pressing his lips to his forehead, “Incredibly cheesy.” Baz finished with a chuckle. 

“Well I thought that maybe we could have dinner here tonight, instead of eating out.” Simon answered sheepishly. He had worked really hard on everything, he was hoping that Baz would like it, but he found it incredibly cheesy. 

Baz kissed Simon on the mouth suddenly, briefly. “It’s perfect, Si.” Baz whispered, setting all of his nerves at ease. They stood together for a moment before breaking apart and sitting down at the table. 

They dug into their food, the room falling silent as they ate, when Baz finally spoke up, “Do you smell that?” 

Simon’s eyes grew wide as he realized what it was that Baz had smelled. 

“My scones!” he shouted, leaping from his chair and hurrying into the kitchen. Simon had forgotten that he put a batch of scones into the oven before Baz had arrived. Simon pulled them out quickly, tossing them onto the stove top, waving smoke out of his face. Having opened the smoke filled oven caused the smoke detectors in the flat to go off, alerting them to the supposed fire. 

“I’m just cooking!” he shouted at the inanimate object, taking a blanket off of the back of an arm chair and frantically waving it around the smoke detector. Simon ran back to the oven and slammed the door closed. Turning around to face the annoying alarm, Simon’s wings knocked over a bag of flour, sending the white powder all over the floor and the front of Simon’s clothes. He ran a hand through his hair and tugged at it, the smoke alarm still beeping annoyingly. Of course he would fuck it up somehow; he thought to himself, he was the worst chosen one to ever be chosen, and the worst boyfriend. 

Baz stood from the table, walking into the kitchen to comfort Simon who had sunk down on the floor, ultimately resting in the mess of flour. Baz sat down next to his flour covered partner, sitting in the mess as well. Simon’s head was buried in his arms, his shoulders shaking lightly. Baz took removed one of Simon’s arms from where it covered his face, taking his hand and kissing it. 

“Si,” Baz cooed, “look at me, love.” Simon shook his head, refusing to bring himself to eye him. 

Baz sighed, and kissed his hand repeatedly, waiting until Simon was ready to look at him. Eventually Simon calmed himself down enough to peek at Baz. Simon’s eyes were wet and growing red, he let his tears fall down his cheeks silently, not making a sound. 

“What has got you so worked up? They were only scones.” Baz tried to empathize with Simon, but it all seemed a little much; he had made a mess, sure, but it wasn’t the end of the world. 

“I worked so hard on this,” Simon answered, hiccupping, gesturing around them with his free hand. “And I wanted to impress you. This is our first Valentine’s Day together, I wanted to make it special for us. Something we’d always remember.” Simon finished, beginning to sob. Baz sighed, pulling Simon into his lap. 

“Are you sure you’re not disappointed?” he whimpered, looking small in the other man’s arms. 

Baz laughed, stroking the crying boy’s golden hair as he spoke, “Si, we could have done nothing and I would have been perfectly content.” He pressed his lips to the top of Simon’s head, “One day I’ll remember fondly how we ate dinner together and sitting on the floor covered in flour.” Simon peeked up at him, smiling through his tears. 

“I just wanted it to be spectacular.” He whispered, resting his chin on Baz’s chest. 

“This is spectacular, darling.” Baz murmurs, taking hold of Simon’s chin and making him face him again. He kissed Simon softly on the lips, lingering for a moment after the kiss had ended. 

“I love you, Basil.” Simon said against Baz’s lips. Baz hadn’t been prepared to hear those words from Simon yet, they made his heart swell and ache in a good way. 

“I love you too,” he gasped, suddenly feeling breathless. Simon kissed Baz this time, smiling as he did so. Simon couldn’t help but smile goofily, he loved Baz, and Baz loved him back. They were kissing in the dimly lighted kitchen, sitting in a mess on the floor, Simon’s tears rubbing off onto Baz’s face, but they didn’t seem to care about any of that. 

Simon’s arms were wrapped around Baz’s neck, Baz’s hands holding Simon’s face. They pulled away from the kiss for a moment, their foreheads touching as they breathed together. Baz wiped the few remaining tears from Simon’s face with his thumb. Then they were sitting on the floor, embracing, not doing anything but holding each other. 

“Si,” Baz spoke quietly, although they were alone in the flat. Simon was close enough to hear him, if he weren’t, he couldn’t have possibly have heard him. He hadn’t noticed earlier, but the alarm eventually stopped going off.

“Yes?” Simon asked, kissing him on the neck gingerly. 

Baz chuckled, his throat moving against the boy’s lips. “Will you be my valentine?” 

Simon stopped kissing him and looked into his eyes, “And you thought what I did was cheesy.”


End file.
